A Girl Called Xzura
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: D/G. It's Draco and the gang's 5th year and a new girl will be coming to school. Draco's supposed to stop her from hanging around with the wrong sort of people but who are they really?
1. You Don't have to...

A girl called Xzura  
Chapter One   
You don't have to...   
  
Quote of the chapter:  
"I swear by the moon and the stars and the sky I'll be there and I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there..."   
-Some group don't remember who though.   
*E-mail me if you know who sings it.*   
magicfantasy3@aol.com   
Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything that has to do with it. (Wish I did though) It all belongs to the wonderfully talented JKR!! (Not like you didn't know that) and all of the various other people.  
  
Summery:It's Draco and the gang's 5th year and a new girl will be coming to school. Draco's supposed to stop her from hanging around with "the wrong crowd" but can he with Ginny Weasley haunting his dreams each night? Starts off as a simple crush but will it become more?  
  
Spoilers: Spoilers for all of the books I think especially CoS and GoF possibly some references to PoA and SS.   
  
Warnings: Swearing of course. Some sexual reference as the story progresses. Violence and drug reference possibly. Maybe some alcohol.  
  
Well that's it on with the story!!  
::can be heard mumbling:: finally...  
  
***  
  
~ Yet again I find myself on this boring train headed to that boring school. Why I even bother going is beyond me. I'm sure father could get me a private tutor if I wished for one. He could even find me that "suitable wife" he wishes me to have eventually. It isn't like he actually cares if I love the girl or not (and frankly I don't care either). Just as long as she's an upper class pureblood. That's all that matters to the Malfoys. Sure I wouldn't mind having a gorgeous trophy wife when I grow older but I'd almost like to love my wife not just marry her for her social status. ~  
He looked away from his journal and out the train window and saw the noon sun high in the sky and watched as green fields flew past his window or rather the train flew past the fields. Of course fields don't really fly.   
~ Well maybe I should start by telling you a bit about myself and where I'm going. I am the infamous Draco Malfoy. Sounds a bit concieted don't you think? Well I don't care what you think of me! I'm a Malfoy and your opinion isn't even worth my time. Arrogant aren't I? Anyway I'm off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I prefer to think of it as torture. It's packed full of mudbloods and giants and all sorts of riffraff. Like those Weasleys for instance. Yet people still have the nerve to call it the most prestigious magical school in the world. They even let that bossy know-it-all Hermione Granger in! At least the Slytherin house has kept it's non-mudblood status. No mudblood has made it into the wonderful confines of the Slytherin common rooms and dorms that the great Salazer Slytherin once strolled proudly through. Even today, years after his death, his name is still respected by all Slytherins. ~  
Draco set his quill down and examined his perfect writing. He could barely see the words unless the light hit them just right due to the very light shade of silver ink he had used on the white parchment.   
He took out his wand and touched it to the parchment. It instantly became a deep forest green.   
Suddenly the door to his compartment slid open and he saw his enemies, the Dream Team.   
Draco sneered. "What are * you * three doing in my compartment," he drawled in his aristocratic accent.  
Ron glared at him but Harry was the one to speak. Harry was usually the one to speak around Draco. "We were looking for a place to sit but now that we see you're sitting here I guess we'll leave." Harry turned to leave but Draco stopped him, surprising both himself and Harry in the process.  
"You don't have to."  
That simple phrase almost sent all four of them into shock. Ron got a look on his face that reminded Draco of Goyle's expression when you asked him what the square root of 4 was. Hermione just stood there looking amazed.  
"W-what?" It was Harry speaking of course. The other two couldn't seem to string two words together. It even took Draco a second to respond.  
"I said, 'you don't have to,' " he repeated slowly.   
"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ron still looked confused. "You mean you don't want us to leave?"  
Draco's eyebrows raised slightly and a slight smirk played at the corners of his pale lips. "I never said I wanted you to stay I was simply stating that if you don't wish to go then you don't really have to." Draco was startling himself more every time he spoke.  
They just stood there so Draco spoke again, "you going to stand there all day?"   
One of them mumbled 'no' but Draco didn't get to see who because a large black eagle owl had just squeezed through the open window and rested on Draco's lap. Draco gently stroked the top of it's head with his pale fingers and with his right hand, took the letter out of it's talons.   
"Off of me Nauthiz," Draco muttered and the owl flew off his lap and onto the seat next to him. "Want a response do you?"  
Draco turned back to the Dream Team. "Take a seat if you want." They did as he said, taking care to sit as far away from him as possible. Draco flipped the letter over and saw the Malfoy crest stamped onto the back.  
He carefully slit the envelope open and pulled out the parchment inside.  
Draco,   
A new girl shall be appearing at Hogwarts this evening. She will need to be made a Slytherin. You are in charge of assuring that. Also she needs some friends. Befriend her and introduce her to the right sort of Slytherins. I know you can do that easily. Use any means to keep her away from Potter and the wrong people. You know what I mean. Lord Voldemort will be after your head if anything happens to her or if these instructions aren't followed. Her name is Xzura Riddle but she will tell you otherwise. She knows nothing of her real name or parents. I believe she calls herself Xzura Neptoure.   
Good luck,   
Lucius Malfoy   
"Oh great," Draco muttered when he finished reading that.  
The Dream Team looked at him. "What," they all chorused.   
"Nothing."  
Draco pulled up the sleeve of his robe slightly and looked at the mark burned into his otherwise flawless pale skin. He had his arm positioned so only he could see it and then dropped the sleeve back down his arm and went back to writing.  
~ I have just gotten word from father that a new girl shall be attending my boring school now. She better be good looking but if she's Voldemort's daughter I suppose she'll be completely horrid. Oh shit Potter and co. are looking at me funny I suppose I should stop for now before they ask to read this. ~  
  
***  
A/N: Please review!! 


	2. Questions...

A Girl Called Xzura  
Chapter Two  
Questions....   
  
No quote this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Xzura, Draco's journal, and anything you don't recognize. Wish I owned Draco but that's beside the point. JKR and co. owns the rest.   
  
----   
  
After setting his notebook down he resumed his absent-minded staring out the window. He occasionally caught a bit of what the dream team were saying but didn't pay too much attention to it. He preferred to concentrate on the glorious countryside they were passing.   
Draco must have fallen asleep because the next thing he remembered was someone shaking him awake.   
"Get up, Malfoy!" A voice hissed.  
Draco opened his eyes and cringed when he saw it was Hermione shaking him. "Don't touch me!"   
She took a step back from him. "Fine. We just wanted to know if you wanted anything off the cart."  
Draco's eyes focused on the open doorway and sure enough saw the snack cart was there. As he got up and walked there he made a mental note to take a long shower that night.   
"Want anything dear?" The kind witch pushing the cart asked with a smile.  
"No I just came out here to admire the hall. Of course I want something," he snapped.  
The witch looked taken aback.   
"Some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, 2 Chocolate Frogs, 3 Pumpkin Pasties, 5 Licorice Wands, and some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum."   
She gave him a funny look but got his snacks for him "That'll be - " She was cut off by him handing her a galleon.   
"Keep the change." He grabbed his snacks and headed back to his corner of the compartment.  
The three on the other side of the compartment looked at him as he unwrapped a Pumpkin Pasty.   
"What are you looking at Weasel?"   
Ron appeared to take no notice of the 'Weasel' comment. "You, ferret."  
"What's so interesting about me?"  
"The fact you just bought all of that junk for just you." Harry cut in.  
"Nobody said I was going to eat it all right now." Draco said and that was the end of the conversation for a while.   
Draco took a bite of the pasty. His thoughts switched to those of the girl he was to meet today. Draco wondered who in their right mind would have a child with Voldemort. 'Ugh I just hope father doesn't expect me to sleep with her or anything. There's no way she could be a pureblood with Voldemort being a half-blood and all.'   
"Malfoy." The word cut into his thoughts.   
"Hmm?" He looked the three of them over. He didn't know who had said his name.  
"Why're you so quiet?" It was Hermione. Well at least one of them was trying to make pleasant conversation. Harry was still watching him suspiciously and Draco could see the hatred in Ron's eyes.   
"Because I have nothing to say. Unlike some people I only talk when I have something intelligent to say."  
Ron and Harry sniggered.  
"What?" Draco demanded.  
"You've said tons of stupid things over the years." Harry said.  
"Oh shut up." Draco said it but knew Harry was right. Only Draco considered them more childish than stupid. But he'd never admit that to anyone.   
Harry seemed to want to say something more but obviously couldn't think of something. Draco figured Harry didn't want it to look as if he was actually listening to Draco.   
"So the famous Harry Potter can follow directions." Draco smirked. He just had to say that.  
"Why would I ever listen to you?"   
"Because I'm the better wizard." He paused and looked at Ron. "In more ways than one."  
"Money isn't everything, Malfoy." Ron hissed.  
"Yes looks, charm, and power factor in there somewhere too I suppose."  
"Power?" Harry snickered. "What power? You're just a fifteen-year-old rich jerk."  
Draco chose his words carefully. "The power to change the wizarding world as you know it."   
"And how could you do that?" Hermione demanded.  
"With the help of a friend of mine..."   
The three exchanged looks. "Who's this 'friend'?"   
Draco's voice dropped. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why it isn't like you're in league with Voldemort now." Harry sounded slightly unsure of this though. Ron winced upon hearing the name 'Voldemort'.   
"Harry please stop saying that name!"   
Draco looked amused. "Scared of Lord Voldemort, Weasley? And Potter, I wouldn't be so sure of that." Then Draco suddenly changed the subject. "Anyone seen my idiots?"  
"Idiots?" Hermione asked.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy. You know my idiots?" Draco said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"No."  
Ron wasn't going to let them get off the subject quite so quick. "Are you really a death eater now, Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously.   
"Maybe." Draco went back to his snacks.   
  
-----  
Draco: ::looks at all the readers:: No reviews no more chapters.   
Harry: I agree! Review so working with him ::points and glares at Draco:: actually means something...  
  
Review to keep our characters happy!! 


	3. Ginny Weasley and Hellos

A girl called Xzura  
Chapter Three  
Ginny Weasley and hellos...   
  
No quote of the chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Xzura, the plot, and anything you don't recognize. Um... I belive we've been through this before. JKR and others own the rest. Not me.   
  
A knock sounded at the door and Draco looked at the door. The others looked at him since he was closest.   
"You three actually expect *me* to get it?" Draco asked.  
Hermione got up and answered it, sensing that if she didn't it would have never gotten opened. The smiling face of 4th year Ginny Weasley looked at her.   
"Hi Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Can I sit with you guys until we get to Hogwarts?" Ginny obviously didn't notice Draco.  
Hermione looked over at Draco. It *had* been his compartment before they had come in. He shrugged and reopened his notebook.   
"Sure!" Hermione exclaimed.   
Ginny looked skeptically at Draco. "Isn't that Draco Malfoy?" She whispered and Hermione nodded.  
"Of course he is."  
"Why are you sitting with him?"   
"Because he was kind enough to share his compartment with us." Hermione made it sound like Draco had really done something nice.  
"Oh." Ginny took a tentative step inside and slid into a seat near Harry. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron."   
Draco noted for once she didn't blush when looking at Potter. Perhaps she had stopped liking him or maybe just gotten over being so shy.   
He didn't really like being left out of the conversation. "No hello for me?" He said and fixed his cold stare on her.  
"Oh. Um hi Malfoy." She said.  
"Can't really expect much from a Gryffindor..." He muttered in response.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked curiously.  
"Just that I *do* have a first name and for once I'd enjoy it if someone used it instead of *'Malfoy'* Sure it's my surname and all but I do occasionally liked to be called Draco."   
"Ok well hello... Draco." Ginny said hesitantly.   
Draco studied her for a moment. Why is it they always hesitated before actually saying his name? Was it they didn't like his name? Or did they think it was funny and just not want to laugh.  
~ The youngest Weasley is here. Ginny I think her name is. She like all the others paused before saying my damn name! What is so wrong about my name?! Draco... I see nothing wrong with it! But is it only because I've had to deal with it my whole life that I see no problem with it? Maybe when I'm old enough I'll have it changed - but no father'd cut me off then telling me about dishonoring the family. It's not my fault they gave me this stupid name. Reminds me of my school before Hogwarts. All of the kids had decent names and then there was Draco. Draco the smart boy with the stupid name that no one liked. Sure the girls liked the way I looked but the boys all joked me. "You're so pale!" I heard that all the time and the laughing. All the fucking laughing. You'd think it'd be enough to get top marks in everything but no! They even made fun of me for that! They called me a wuss and other things just because I was smart! And that was when I made father take me out of school and get me a private tutor. Then I met Crabbe and Goyle shortly before Hogwarts and knew they'd be perfect for the job of ensuring no one laughed at me. But I had been working on more than just my lessons those years alone. I had been perfecting my personality and my curses. Now no one would ever mess with me! ~   
He saw them looking at him again. "What?"   
"What are you writing?" Hermione asked.  
"None of your damn business, Granger."  
They looked slightly amazed. 'Christ, they act like they've never heard a swear word in their life!' Or it could always be the fact it *was* the perfect Draco Malfoy swearing. But no that couldn't be it. After all he used the word 'Mudblood' quite frequently.   
Draco looked back at his book.  
~ I must remind myself not to swear around then again. Wouldn't do to have them go into shock over it. I bet that little Weasley girl has heard all sorts of swears with those twins her brothers. I've heard some of the things they say and well it's even worse than most things I've ever said. Well I suppose I'm done for now. I can't wait until I meet that Xzura girl or whatever her name is. I must remember not to call her 'Riddle' though. That'd mess everything up I'm sure. Perhaps the train shall stop soon and we'll arrive. ~   
  
-----  
A/N: Review please! 


	4. Nearly There...

A Girl Called Xzura  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Nearly there…  
  
Draco must have dozed again because when he awoke this time it was by Potter shaking him. (Hermione dared not touch him anymore!)  
  
"We're almost there, Malfoy." Potter had said curtly then sat back down.  
  
Draco simply shrugged and asked boredly, "that all you wanted to say?" He found himself, however, looking at the little Weasley girl.  
  
Pretty girl she was too. With those freckles and that dark red – 'Holy shit Draco! What's wrong with you?' His thoughts had a familiar voice to them. It was his cousin, Romulus's voice.  
  
To get his mind off the Weasley girl he struck up a boring conversation. "About how long do you think it will be before we arrive?"  
  
Potter and Granger's heads turned towards him. 'Is it that surprising I spoke?'  
  
"Er… About five minutes or so I think."  
  
Gods, why did it always have to be iPotter/i who spoke?  
  
"All right then."  
  
Silence reigned until Draco felt like the silence was closing all around him, smothering him. "Shouldn't you wake them up?"  
  
Under normal circumstances, he would have found it almost odd both Weasleys had fallen asleep on the train. But these were most certainly not inormal/i circumstances.  
  
"I guess that would be a good idea."  
  
Wow! Must be a special occasion! Granger spoke!  
  
Draco watched through cool gray orbs as Harry first shook the Weasel awake then the little girl. He watched carefully as he shook the girl. As hard as he tried he couldn't get his eyes off the girl.  
  
'Focus on something, Draco.'  
  
He half-sighed. The voice belonged to Romulus again. He found it amusing he couldn't give himself suggestions in his own voice. Perhaps it was because he was sane or maybe because he was crazier than the usual person. Though then again… Wasn't there lots of insanity in the Malfoy family?  
  
'Out of my head, Rom. I should be able to make my own suggestions…'  
  
Draco noted vaguely he was talking to himself silently but paid it little attention. That wasn't what mattered. What mattered was the fact he could not for the life of him seem to keep his eyes off the little Weasley girl!  
  
'Time for your ijournal/i Draco.'  
  
'Fucking wonderful, my thoughts mock me now.'  
  
iI'm listening to my damn thoughts now. I just pray in a few years when I've graduated and gotten married I'll be able to pull this thing out and laugh at entries such as these. But I've caught myself looking at the Weasley girl. I think I'm going insane. I mean, how often is it I look at anyone of such status as hers? How about… never? Maybe I just need to get some decent sleep and food. For now I must think about this girl Xzura I'm supposed to meet. How am I expected to pronounce her name?! I'll just let her introduce herself I suppose. My earlier wish still stands. I hope she's pretty enough to look at without wincing./i  
  
----  
  
A/N: Finally a new chapter! Xzura comes in soon and she's not what you'd be expecting! 


	5. Meeting the Girl...

A Girl Called Xzura  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Meeting the Girl…  
  
Finally the train stopped it's long journey and Draco stepped out of the compartment quickly as though he couldn't stand another minute in the company of Potter and friends.  
  
As he stepped off the train he noted for once Hagrid ('the great oaf') wasn't there to take the little first years to the castle. He nearly smiled at the prospect but caught himself in time. He didn't feel like having to explain to some random moron why he was smiling right when they arrived at Hogwarts. After all, everyone knew he'd much rather be at home enjoying a martini or something in the privacy of his own bedroom.  
  
Though if he were at home he would have to go to Voldemort's meetings and he really didn't care to do that.  
  
Draco headed for one of the carriages that they rode in to get to the castle but a sharp voice stopped him. "Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He turned slowly making sure the charming smile he reserved for teachers was on his face. "Yes professor?"  
  
"We have a new student this year. She will be riding with a prefect from each house and they will give her a brief story about each house. You have been chosen to represent yours." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Great." Was all he said. At least it would be easy to talk to her.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The least he could do was play perfect little prefect for now. He wouldn't want his badge revoked this early.  
  
----  
  
"Miss Neptour this is Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin prefect." With that McGonagall left.  
  
Draco's cool eyes scanned the small carriage, looking at each of his fellow prefects carefully. His lip curled slightly as he noticed Granger, and a Hufflepuff mudblood he recalled went by Justin Finch-Fletchley. The other, a Ravenclaw was a sixth year and a good friend of his, Emily Macnair. Judging by the look on her face she had also been instructed to ensure the girl was in Slytherin.  
  
"Emily, nice to see you again." Draco said and gave the blonde a grin. "Granger, Finch-Fletchley." He gave them a slight nod. "Miss… Neptour was it?" He extended his hand.  
  
Thankfully, she took it. "Yes, Xzura Neptour."  
  
"All right then. Shall we start? We only have a few minutes." He looked at Granger. "Why don't you start." It should have came out as a question but was only a cold order.  
  
"Ok. Well, Gryffindor was founded by Godric Gryffindor and…" Draco was in a stupor all throughout her and Finch-Fletchley's descriptions and only heard vague things from Emily. He hadn't had much sleep in quite some time and was trying to get as much as could before he got into Hogwarts.  
  
"Your turn, Draco." Emily said pleasantly.  
  
That woke him up. "Ok, Xzura… I've heard boring descriptions and such but I'm curious… What do you want out of your time here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well… I want to have fun and meet some cool people." Despite looking mildly shocked, she looked almost happy to be asked a question.  
  
"Then you want to be in Slytherin. We do things everyone else is afraid to do. Them Gryffindors are supposed to be brave but when it comes to fun, they only scratch the surface. We in the Slytherin house are the daring ones. We will break all the rules to have as much fun as we possibly can."  
  
"Don't listen to him. He's all talk." Granger said bitterly. ('Do I detect a hint of jealousy..?')  
  
"All talk am I? Well… You've never been to an after hours Slytherin party."  
  
"If you had half the fun you claim to why can't we hear it?"  
  
"Because we're in the dungeon, babe. You can't hear a damn thing and neither can the teachers."  
  
Granger's eyebrows went way up and Draco was pleased. The 'babe' comment was supposed to throw her off and get her to shut up for a while.  
  
"Emily? How often is it you Ravenclaws throw a party?"  
  
Emily's face went pink. "Maybe 3 times a school year."  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Anytime we have to celebrate something."  
  
"Finch-Fletchley?"  
  
He shrugged. "Same as Hermione."  
  
"We throw them as often as we can. Sometimes one a day for a couple weeks." Draco said and gave Xzura his best grin. He was hoping his charm and ability to persuade was working. If they didn't he'd have to rely on his looks though it seemed those were already working on her.  
  
"So." He looked her in the eyes, cool gray meeting pale blue ones. "Which house do you want to be in?"  
  
----  
  
Draco sat at the Slytherin table, nearly shaking with anticipation. He was glad to notice many of the other Slytherins looked nearly worried so he supposed many of them had been told to make sure she ended up in Slytherin.  
  
Finally her name was called and she stepped forward.  
  
As she slipped on the hat Draco watched on almost fearfully.  
  
The brim of the hat opened a few torturous seconds and called out….  
  
----  
  
A/n: Ha ha! I'm feeling very evil! What do you think that hat should call out? I want at least 17 reviews before I put up the next chapter. In the next chapter you get a good description of her too. Also I should have a few new stories on their way to be uploaded shortly if I find time to type them up.  
  
Another thing: The last chapter I uploaded had the stupid little thing in it because ff.net appears to hate me and doesn't let me have italics so I may be stuck forever using them gay little * and ~.  
  
Happy reviewing! 


	6. And the Hat Seals Her Fate

A Girl Called Xzura  
  
Chapter Six  
  
And the Hat Seals Her Fate  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The applause was louder than Draco had heard in years. Even some Ravenclaws were clapping and Draco almost thought he saw a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor clapping. It wouldn't surprise him though.  
  
As Xzura walked down to the Slytherin table she got several catcalls but ignored them all. Draco finally got a good look at her.  
  
'Isn't bad looking really.' He thought. Her wavy raven-colored hair hung down to shoulders and was up in a ponytail. Her robes weren't lose and unrevealing like Granger's nor as revealing as Parvati Patil's. Overall she wasn't bad but not, in Draco's opinion, pretty enough to cause him to make a fool of himself.  
  
Though he did almost grin as she chose a seat next to him.  
  
----  
  
That night the Slytherins had a party, at the request of Draco. Nearly all of the Slytherins agreed that Xzura becoming a Slytherin was worthy of a party.  
  
Draco reminded himself not to overdo it though. Last thing he needed, as a prefect, was to have all of the Slytherins hung over on their fist day back.  
  
His father would be proud though. That was one thing he didn't have to worry about. All the other Slytherins could worry about keeping her away from the Gryffindors. It wasn't his problem anymore.  
  
----  
  
Turns out he did end up overdoing it as when he woke up his head felt as though it were splitting in two and there was some 4th year chick sleeping next to him.  
  
"Bloody hell." He said vaguely and massaged his temple. "Gods… make it stop."  
  
The girl next to him groaned as he shook her. After a minute she sat up and looked at Draco wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh my god! Did I..?"  
  
"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?"  
  
The girl looked down at herself and gave a squeak of surprise before jumping up and taking Draco's blanket with her, looking around furiously for her clothes.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Draco said as he pulled a pillow from behind his back and covered himself with it.  
  
"No!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine have it your way." He discarded the pillow and got a wrinkled robe off the floor. After he put it on he went to the closet and pulled a decent one out.  
  
----  
  
On the way down to his first class Draco tried to down half a bottle of muggle aspirin but Pansy stopped him. "Draco you'll get sick!"  
  
He was nearly tempted to say that would be good but then he remembered he had to watch what he said around Pansy. Her and Lucius were "friends." If Draco gave any sign of not being right in the head Pansy would go running to the owlery and mail a letter to Lucius faster than you could say "insane."  
  
Not that it mattered that Lucius was crazier than Draco ever dreamed of being.  
  
After all, what sane man would willingly hand his son over to the dark lord?  
  
---  
  
A/n: Thanks for reviewing! Next chapter should be up soon. Draco gets pissed off and Xzura sees something she doesn't much like… Whom will she turn to when she discovers perfect Draco Malfoy is just an asshole in disguise? 


End file.
